


主与奴 13 懊悔

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 09:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile
Summary: LOFTER屏我...并不是车





	主与奴 13 懊悔

13 懊悔

窗外的天空有着黎明的青灰。

远处传来鸟儿清脆的鸣叫，新的一天开始了。

白色纱帐内，被健壮的白人搂在怀中、下巴抵在颈窝里的黑人动了动，睁开了眼。

 

他感受到了和往常不同的地方。背后有火热的身躯，头脑昏沉。

唐低头，看到圈在腰间，和自己肌肤相贴的粗壮手臂。

钢琴家脸上泛起羞涩和满足的笑容。但没有持续多久。随即，他的笑容减淡了，淡淡的忧愁漫上眉峰。

唐发出低低的叹息。

他垂下眼，抓住托尼的手腕，想尽量轻地将他的手臂移开。

 

身后的男人嘟囔了两声，感到怀中人的动作，更紧地圈住他，脸颊磨蹭他的脸颊。

他带着迷糊地睡意，贴在他耳边甜腻腻地说：“唐……让我抱着你。”

 

“托尼老爷，”唐轻轻说道，“我该起床去准备早餐了。”

 

“不要走……留下来陪我。”托尼迷迷糊糊地将腿和他纠缠在一起，健硕上身包裹着怀中的黑人，嘴唇在他的脸颊啜吻，“再睡一会儿……你不累吗？”

 

 

怎么可能不累。

昨晚他们像两头野兽，在床上，在盥洗室，干柴烈火、地胡搞，直到座钟敲响十二下。室内的空气中都染上了淫靡的气息，唐射出的、托尼射到唐里面去的东西流得到处都是。

他们随便胡乱地冲了澡，喝醉酒似的搂抱着躺在床上。

在深浓的睡意中，唐感到额头被轻轻地吻着。他太累了，根本无法去深思这个吻，很快就睡着了。

 

不过，连续两年起早贪黑的日子，使准时在黎明醒来成了一种习惯。唐，现在已经彻底清醒过来。

他扭动身体，从托尼宽阔的胸膛上挣开，坐起了身。

 

托尼睁开眼，带着睡意不解地看着他。看到唐下意识扶住有些酸软的腰肢，他也伸出大手，帮他抚摸舒缓不适，也是为了把他拉向自己，“别走。”

唐浑身赤|裸着。清晨的亮光让他的身体清晰地呈现在托尼眼前。修长、矫健、流畅的线条，昨天被他又抓又咬的胸肌腹肌，还有那根静静蛰伏在毛发中、昨夜被操到可怜兮兮吐出白色精液的东西……

托尼的眼神发暗，他的大手开始不安分地从唐的腰向下游移，试图去揉他充满弹性的屁股。

 

唐发现了他的目的。

他抓住他的手，扯过被子盖住了自己的身体，“不……托尼老爷……你也快起来，回到自己的房间。换一身新衣服，不要穿着这身被其他老爷撞见。”

的确。托尼的西裤、衬衫和领结皱巴巴地躺在地上。如果他穿上这一身，简直就是一个大写的夜不归宿的男人。

 

“不，”托尼带着迷蒙的坏笑抓住他的手，“我不走，除非你吻我。”

 

唐的嘴唇动了动，试图抽出手。但白人的手又大又有力，简直像鹰爪，牢牢地攥着他的手。

 

被坏笑着盯着的奴隶无可奈何地俯下身，吻了一下了主人的嘴唇。

白人老爷眯着眼接受了。他摁住奴隶的头，突然有些愤懑地说：“你明明对我有意思，该死的小荡|妇。”他贴着他的脸，大手在他身上揉捏，“却表现得好像对我没有兴趣，上次还说出那样的话。”

 

唐被他粗俗的称呼和赤裸裸拆穿的话语弄得有点窘迫，这种贴近的距离让他原本温度就不低的脸颊更加滚烫。

 

但他不想搞得好像他们多么甜蜜，要是可能的话，最好白人老爷能把昨天当成只是一场兽|欲的发泄。

 

唐挣开了托尼，卷走被子，下了床。

“回去吧，托尼老爷。”他用薄被遮挡着自己，而没有被子遮挡的托尼健硕身体一览无余，“天已经亮了。”

 

“什么，难道我们是什么夜间情人吗？”托尼不满地说，向他张开臂膀，“别废话，黑鬼，过来让我好好吻你。”

白人展露着身躯，并不介意被他看到。

 

唐几乎不敢去看他自信又充满魅力的样子。  
“不，离开吧，托尼。其他人都有可能来找我，不能让他们发现。”

 

唐最终说服了他。  
托尼不满地嘟哝着穿上自己的衣服，唐在一旁换上内衣和燕尾服。

他的身形有些摇晃，捂住头，感到有点眩晕。

 

“怎么了？”托尼扶住他的手臂。  
“没什么，老爷……有点累。”唐摇摇头。

 

他看到托尼已经穿好，便打开房间门，暗示他可以离开了，“慢走，托尼老爷。”

 

托尼“哈”了一声，似乎对他今早的抗拒和昨晚的热情的反差感到有趣。

他把领结塞到裤袋里，走到门口，然后凑近他的脸。

 

唐吓了一跳，眼睛无措地眨了几下。

 

他这个样子让托尼的眼神更温柔了。  
“一会儿见，唐。”

唐抬眼看了看他，又垂下眼去。  
“一会儿见，托尼老爷。”

 

托尼没有纠正他称谓上的小小不足，因为这个西西里人天生懂得循序渐进。  
床上当然应该放纵，而床下的一点小羞涩显得更加可爱。  
他带着得意和餍足的笑容，哼着小曲离开了。

 

钢琴家注视着白人悠然离去的身影，神色复杂。

站起身来，那种眩晕感更明显了，还伴随着阵阵头痛。  
唐坐下来，看向被单凌乱的床——他昨天在上面得到了绝佳的性|爱体验。

来自一个白人。一个白人奴隶主。

 

理智告诉他，六周后关系终将结束，根本没有必要开始。  
——可上帝啊，谁能控制感情？

他说不清为什么昨天会那样冲动。

是再次弹琴让他激动？

或者是他也想发泄自己压抑已久的欲望。

又或者，他的确，对托尼维拉朗格有着欣赏和喜爱。

——但这些都不重要。  
重要的是……

同性、不同种族的两个人不会有未来，也没有结果。

 

或许……与其最后失去，不如及时停止……？

 

唐苦恼地坐在椅子上，扶着额头，觉得头痛得有点奇怪。

 

……

 

早餐时，维拉朗格四兄弟在喋喋不休地争论南北方越来越紧张的局势。

“迟早会开战的！”伊拉里奥笃定地说，“北方佬都支持共和党，而共和党根本不在乎我们奴隶主的利益。”

“想想这几年下南部的黑奴起义——虽然都被镇压，但却越来越多了。”乔瓦尼赞同伊拉里奥的意见，“堪萨斯内战还没有结束，从54年到现在已经整整四年了，那些反奴隶制的家伙们还是不肯让出堪萨斯。”

 

托尼显得心情很好。他津津有味地吃着小牛排，语调轻快地说：“但是马里兰还是太太平平的，兄弟们，即使爆发内战——我是说全国内战，马里兰也不会像下南部那些离了黑奴就没法生产的州一样，拼死拼活、腥风血雨地战斗。”

他说这些话的时候，眼神暗暗搜寻着某个高挑身影。

“可废奴和保持奴隶制，马里兰总得占一个。”约翰尼说，“我们可是奴隶主。”

“我们是奴隶主，没错。不过我们决定不了形势，约翰尼。”托尼说。

“噢，托尼，听你的意思，你似乎更支持废奴？”乔瓦尼有些难以置信。

托尼耸耸肩，“我不能说支持，但也不反对。这种制度是黑暗的，我们为什么不能好好地做个资本家，而非要揪着奴隶主这个身份不放？”他终于找到了那个身影，打个响指，摆着手热切地招呼道，“雪利管家！过来，你看看给我准备的早餐。”

 

乔瓦尼还想说什么，坐在首位的维拉朗格老爷打断了儿子们的争论。

维拉朗格老爷在家从不说英语，他年纪大了，更加眷念母语，“好了，孩子们，最重要的是我们一家在一起，好吗？让我们好好享用早餐吧，你们的妻子简直插不上一句话。”

 

伊拉里奥的妻子詹妮摊摊手，“哦，我们已经习惯了。伊拉里奥整天谈论战争，我也简直成了半个政治家。”

 

 

被呼唤的雪利管家迎着托尼老爷不怀好意的目光，直着背脊走到他的身边，“请问有什么问题吗，托尼老爷？”

“哦，问题大了。”托尼指着盘子说，“我要的是蘑菇浓汤，可这是什么？——这是奶油浓汤，雪利管家。”

“但我记得您本来点的就是……”唐说到一半，顿住了——他读懂了他似笑非笑的神情，明白他只是故意找茬，一定要揪出什么问题。

“我明白了，这就给您更换。”唐恭顺地说，伸手要去端起那盘奶油浓汤。

 

就在这时，白人不安分的手悄悄摸上了他的腿窝。

轻轻地、缓缓地，几根手指在上面点着。

 

唐猛地一抖。

乳白色的浓汤洒在了托尼的身上。

 

“嘿！”托尼没想到他的反应这么大。他抽回手，举起双手安抚地说，“小心点。”

唐低低道歉，赶忙拿起餐布帮他擦拭衬衫上的汤汁，“抱歉，托尼老爷。”

 

“这个黑鬼怎么回事？”只看到唐打翻餐盘，而没有看到儿子偷偷摸摸的小动作，维拉朗格老爷皱着眉用意大利语说，“端一个盘子也能失手打翻吗？多么蠢笨！”

“别这么说他，爸爸，他只是不小心。我碰到了他的胳膊。”托尼语调肯定地维护着他的奴隶，同样用意大利语。

然后他用英语对唐说：“好了，小子，别擦了。我回房间去换一件新衣服，而你……你把蘑菇浓汤送到我的房中。”

 

唐复杂的目光落在托尼脸上。

“好的，托尼老爷。”

 

……

 

唐一手端着托盘，在门口犹豫了一下。

最终，他敲了敲门，走进去。

“托尼老爷，您的蘑菇浓汤。”

 

托尼已经换上了干净的衬衫，正坐在舒适的沙发里看着窗外的景色。

看到唐的到来，他的视线暧昧地在他身上打转，说：“放在我的办公桌上，唐。”

 

唐照做了。

他刚将托盘放下，身后就裹上来一具健壮的身躯，紧紧地抱住了他。

 

“坏小子。”托尼火热的气息喷进唐的耳朵，“这么敏感吗？我只是摸了一下你的腿，可你洒了我一身。”

 

托尼的话包含着某种难以言说的性|暗示。他的手伸进唐的燕尾服中，隔着衬衫抚摸他的身体。

 

热气喷进耳朵，唐的后颈起了一阵电流，从早上开始就滚烫的脸简直像火一样烧起来了。

“请别这样……托尼老爷……”

黑人在他的爱抚下，像离了水的鱼一样大口喘息着。

 

“为什么？”托尼含住了他的耳垂，“不行，我要这样。”

这么说着，他的手开始揉捏唐挺翘的臀部，“我一直想说，你的屁股可真翘。”

 

唐几乎要缺氧了。

他的腿开始发软，呼吸急促起来。

 

托尼从后面捏住他的下巴，想让他侧过头，吻住他的唇。但手下皮肤的温度让他吃惊地停下了继续的念头。

“……唐？”托尼揽过他，摸了摸他的脸颊和额头——都是滚烫的。

 

唐扶靠在办公桌上，软绵绵地支撑住自己，额头被他宽厚的手掌抚着。

“我应该是发烧了……托尼老爷。”

 

……

 

亚瑟·菲尔斯医生给唐打了一剂退烧针，并嘱咐他要静养。

唐虚弱地坐在铺着白色床单的床上，点点头，“谢谢你，菲尔斯医生。”

 

“不用客气。”菲尔斯医生说，敲了敲下巴，“你就是调律师说的那个很会弹钢琴的黑人？”

 

“我想是的。”唐说。

 

菲尔斯医生摘下眼镜。

“所以，你是否认识波士顿的一名钢琴家，阿尔弗雷德·布朗？”

 

唐因为发烧而没有神采的眼睛，微微睁大了。

 

“他会在维拉朗格种植园住上一段时间，教授露西亚小姐钢琴。他曾经向我提到过一名被拐走的自由黑人钢琴家。”

菲尔斯医生说。


End file.
